A Thinker's Christmas
by Dr. Thinker
Summary: Dr. Thinker, and some old friends had a Christmas party! Merry Christmas to all and to all a Good Night!


"A Thinker's Christmas"  
  
A Mega-Crossover Written Dr. Thinker  
  
  
  
There are a lot of characters in this story, but I only own the following: Messila Samantha Wetall, Lord Thinker, Diane and Dr. Thinker. The other people don't belong to me, but other humans including the big brains of certain companies that I don't had the time to list. Don't sue me.  
  
######################################################################  
  
Dec. 13, 1993.  
  
I'm not a morning robot, unlike some other bot I know. I'm didn't get any dark riffs in that fiction until a certain line was show on the screen.  
  
"This Pikachu is a dub. It's not giving out any electric out-pit!!!" Giovanni screamed at Jessie and James. Just a normal Pokemon fiction on Jessie and James had successfully got Ash's Pikachu, but it's seems that Pikachu is smarter then Jessie and James. Giovanni turn to her a voice, and asked, "Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Batman!" I replied. Crow and Mike shocked that I was I coming out of my robot spell. "So who wrote the story?" I asked. Mike told me it wasn't Dr. Thinker, and he hadn't written any more stories chalked full of both kinds of errors, the spelling and grammar kind. "Snozard written this lump of coal called "The End of Team Rocket",  
  
The ending was the usually Ash and Co. with the guest stars of the Elite Four, defeating Giovanni and his Pokemon. Gary Oak recovering nice personality. It ended with Pikachu asking in English, if Misty and Ash are going to be marry soon?"  
  
We tried to exit the theater by the main door, but it was broken! A new screen shows Mrs. Pearl Forrester, Brain Dude, and The Money Know As Bobo. Pearl told us that she had got an odd letter, and we had to read, and decide on who wrote it.  
  
Talk about not using a spell-checker. It seems to asking Pearl, if she wants to go to a Christmas party and bring us along. I decide that it MUST have been DR. THINKER. He has NOT been ever good with writing at all. Just thinking about him, makes me want to blow by top off during one of his story or misting. We told Dr. Thinker did the letter, and it was asked if we join him for a Christmas at his studio. Mike has a notice about Pearl's slave labor in the letter, and claims that that points to him, Crow, and me. Since Pearl was in a good mode for a change. She let us out, but if we escape during the Christmas Party, she will force to re-read all Dr. Thinker stories and misting during Christmas Day. We promised to behave and let things be.  
  
At 9:50, Brain Guy transported us to Dr. Thinker's Dub Lab Studio. It was larger in life, then in the story. The door was trimmed with blinking Christmas lights. We walked in to see Scooby-Doo and his friends coming out a portal. "I hope we don't had to deal with a ghost today" Shaggy muttered as he slowly walked out.  
  
We walked thought Dr. Thinker's labs. The path to the main area was lighted up Christmas light. As we past through we say window displays of many different heroes and villains that Dr. Thinker liked or written about.  
  
The first display was the original Voltron, nothing 3D about this one. Voltron was standing outside of the Castle of Lions, with the Voltron force members, standing in front of him.  
  
The second display was the Autobots and Deceptions from original, Transformers, it's seems to a 3-on-3 battle going on. The battle was between the follow of Megaton, Soundwave, and Starsceam vs. Optimums Prime, Wheelie, and Prowl.  
  
The third display was the Teenage Ninja Teenage Turtles covered in snow as their return to their underground hideout. Splinter, the Turtles, was putting a small tree with lights near the television.  
  
The third display showed the original "Mighty Morphin Power Rangers" (Zack, Trini, Jason, Tommy, and Billy) in a Christmas dressed Youth Center. Bulk and Skull were they are as well, as The Fat Bar Owner, the Bald Principals, and the Old Teacher.  
  
The fourth display showed five girls and one guy wishing on a bell at the Temple. A tiny girl with pink hair popped out a portal near-by, "That's my mother and her friends." Then I had pushed her and got out the Sailor Scout display area.  
  
The five displayed showed cast of Pokemon recovering Team Rocket from a freezing river. I was spot by the girl who I pushed, Chibi-Usa, as know as, Reenie, and asked why I push her.  
  
"You filled me with enough cuteness to last me three hundred years." I remarked. "That makes a little dark."  
  
  
  
The six display "Harry Potter" and his friends eating candy and having fun, in the Gryiffodor common room. The calendar that was on the wall, written in Old English stated that it was "Dec. 25"  
  
  
  
The next displayed showed us!!!! Joel, Mike, Crow, Gypsy, Dr. Forrester, TV's Frank, Pearl, Brain Guy and me. We would have starred at for days, until a voice broken the silence.  
  
It croaked, "Mother?"  
  
"Clayton?" Pearl asked.  
  
It was Dr. Clayton Forrester, the guy who sent up Joel to watch bad movies. After a hard time of talking, we enter the main Christmas area.  
  
A new voice stated a welcome us in good English. It was Dr. Thinker, and he was wearing surround by version characters he created, such as Messila Wetall, who's been misted by Chibi-Chan. Lord Thinker, who we meet once before. Diane, his trusted robot, told us the main rules:  
  
1 -- NO EVIL DOING: BIG OR SMALL. --  
  
2 - POKEMON BATTLES TAKES PLACE ON THE POKEMON AREA SETS  
  
3 - TRY NOT TO FRY MY SELF-INSERTIONS.  
  
4 - LISTEN TO THESE RULES AND NOT MADE YOUR OWN RULES!  
  
5. - LAST BUT NO LEAST, HAVE A FUN TIME!  
  
The Thinker characters took to seat on top of a Roman-like throne. We now see thinker was in a neon-red lab coat, underneath was a white shirt with St. Nick on it. He was wearing red jogging pants. On his feet, he wears black Tennis shoes. He still had that mess blonde hair and huge glasses that would make Melvin's glasses look normal. On top of this head was a crooked St. Claus's hat. Then like St. Claus, he moved his way to join this follow Thinkerism-type characters.  
  
The tables were big and long. The first table contained the stars of Pokemon (Ash Ketchum, Misty, and Brock.), next come up the traveling companies that done in 2 or more episodes (Todd/Snap and Tracy.), followed by Ash's rival, Gary Oak, next come Duplica, and Deliha Ketchum, Ash's mother. Next followed the Gym Leaders of Kanto League in following order: Daisy, Erika, Giovanni, Koga, Lily, Sabrina, and Lt. Surge.  
  
Prof. Oak, Prof. Elm and Prof. Ivy were followed them. Next comes the Orange Crew, then the Gym Leaders of Johto in the following order: Whitney, Bugsy, Falker, Chuck, Chaire, Pyrce, and Monty. Ending the table was Jessie and James, of Team Rocket and their no-so-friendly Meowth.  
  
The next table contained all nine Sailor Senshi/Scouts and the servants of Queen Beryl as well as Ann and Al. Flint Hammer and his friends were also there as well as Ms. Iknow. The original six Power Rangers and Alpha 5 were there. At the end were Harry Potter, Herminie Granger, and Ron Wesley.  
  
The fourth table had the Protoman, Tails, Princess Peach, Princess Zelda and some-odd looked accountant in armor, at the head of the table. Followed them were enough Sonic Self-Insertion to make even David Gontermon looked like had simple brain. Bowser was talking to Mario and Luigi, like he's been a friend for years. Watching over it was David Kintobar in living flesh. Spyro was eyeballing some "funny eggs". Mega Man, Rush, Tremble, Roll and Bass were keeping on a Sonic, himself, wondering why he wasn't serving himself. Link was keeping on eye on Thinker's characters at the end, with Dr. Julian Ovi Kintobar himself.  
  
We were the fifth table with Dr. Forrester at the front of the table. Follow, the Main Mad Man was Joel, Mike, Crow, and I. Pearl, Bobo and Brain Guy followed us. Next come Mega-Gage 6.7, Jamie "Jolt" Jeans, A.D. Raven, "Chibi-Chan", The Turks, Celia, Jack, and Ruby, Lucca, Rini, Mala-chan, B- Ko, and Marle. Reno and that silly army dude were near-by as well. Superman, Supergirl, and Scooby-Doo and his gang were at the end of our table.  
  
"No other DC characters." Velma declared, "Or Marvel characters for that matter."  
  
"Capt. Marvel is a now DC character." Supergirl remarked.  
  
Superman stated, "She's talking about characters like Spider-Man, Capt. America, and Dr. Doom."  
  
"The company." Supergirl remarked.  
  
Superman nodded.  
  
"I hope you guys are stuffed like I'm hope you are. To decide whom goes first in the tree dressing contest. I had decided on using bonus games from Nickelodeon games. The Thinker characters are NOT ALLOW joining in. They will keep on you to prevent rule breaking though. I will talk on group and only two of you in the room. Special powers are not allowed. That includes using Pokemon and it's Pokemon to help you. Got it?"  
  
Every body nodded.  
  
"The other people will be singing Christmas songs while waiting to it. Diane is in change of the signing. The other Thinker characters will be keeping on the random villains to prevent any trouble."  
  
That started Team Rocket, but a look from Giovanni stopped them.  
  
"Thanks, Mr. Giovanni." Dr. Thinker states.  
  
"I didn't do for you sakes, Thinker." Giovanni roared, "I jut HATE that motto. It's a waste of words coming out of their mouth. The less the speak, the less I had to hear."  
  
I could swear Dr. Thinker muttering, "I wonder what you think of Butch and Cassidy's motto." Plus Giovanni muttered back. "At least, they don't said the motto over the telephone line."  
  
Diane told us the list of Christmas songs would be random as a spell mistake in one of her master's story. Diane did a heck of good guy with "Grandma Got Run Over By A Reindeer". We were having a good time when Dr. Thinker himself came up to Dr. Forrester.  
  
"Are we first in the bonus game?" TV's Frank asked.  
  
Dr. Thinker nodded. "Pick two people only."  
  
Pearl asked TV's Frank to tell Dr. Forrester to give Mike and Joel. TV's Frank attempted, but Dr. Forrester always heard her, and decided to go with her, because he didn't want to see his mother in a bad mood.  
  
We watched as Diane beautifully sings "Joy To The World". Crow decide on calling the accountant-like person an accountant. Lucky, Diane does a very loud version of "Santa Claus is Coming To Town."  
  
The accountant-like person come to us and returned "a naughty bird brain" back to us. He told us this name is Anthony Bault, a character from one of Dr. Thinker's favorite story. Heck, already Thinker wrote a story with Anthony in it.  
  
Around that time, Mike and Joel came up muttered, "We should had know Thinker's would like that old 'messy show' from Nickelodeon. If grammar had a solid form, the gunk on that 'messy show' would have been Thinker's messed up writing skill." That must had been "Double Dare". How do I know? Simple. While Dr. Forrester was out one time, TV's Franks send us up a few episodes of that series and some it's letter ones, including few of "Double Dare 2000".  
  
Back to the party, Dr. Thinker heard Mike and Joel's muttering and snickered. He moved to the table with the Sailor Scout. Moon tells them their teen work is very awful. She had picked Kimberly and Trini, two of the Power Rangers, saying their team work is more powerful then her team, plus she didn't hadn't read the Harry Potter series yet. Harry Potter remarked "Where had your been under a rock?" The other people at that table laughed as Dr. Thinker left with the original Pink Ranger and Yellow Ranger.  
  
Diane did a mediocre version of the Nate King Cole's "The Christmas Song". Eating quietly, we sitting there almost motionlessly, listening to Diane's good song skill. After a few more songs, Dr. Thinker came back with the Power Rangers' girls, Kimberly and Trini. I had Trini remarked "That must likely make up for Rita's trouble during your 'Treat Or Trick' appearance." Kimberly laughed filled the room as they return to friends.  
  
Dr. Thinker joined this table to sing "Rudolph, The Red-Nosed Reindeer" to us. I like this version of the jolly man, St. Claus, but on the other hands, when we hit the "Y" at the end of "history".he does this very long holding of it.  
  
After he did that. He got Luigi and Mario from Bault's game table, and left again. After just a few more "Christmas" songs, Thinker finally returned. He told Diane to hand over her speaker to him. Very literally, Diane gives Dr. Thinker her head. Thinker giggled, replaced Diane's head on herself, and picked up a loud speaker from the table.  
  
He told us that he was timing the teams. Mike and Joel, who had a 194 seconds on their 'Double Dare' slop-a-course run. Then Kimberly and Trini got 130 seconds on the same course. Finally, Luigi and Mario come n at 200 seconds. He also revealed that he wanted at least 15 course items and 60 seconds wouldn't do for a 15-item course, sloppy or not so sloppy, and he and two other helpers did the work, his "Pokemon Wars!" character, Jutta, a blue Dragonite stepped out and switched back to a valley-looking girl and joined Thinker's character, and Merida, a mermaid with attitude, who walked with legs up to the table. He told them that he wants the course item were random and were random enough to make them think they were doing a fresh course then the last team.  
  
He told us the open of judging, which he and his friends are going to doing, are the following: Moon and her friends' table, our table, and finally the Gamemaster Table. Then he stated that all must follow him to the next area.  
  
We saw four half-finished Christmas tree, one for each corner. Each tree had a number from one to 4. The trees only contained lights and tinsels. "Pick the Five members or your table that had good sent at Christmas-tree. These boxes contain ornaments from your world, if you want to us them. 'Mystery Science Theater 3000' and pals, you is tree is number 4. 'Sailor Moon' and her friends, your tree is number 3. Mr. Bault and his funny gang is number 2. "Pokemon" and her cast members, your tree is the number 1. Now go to it! Everybody must be doings something when I get back, and nothing evil. Ok?"  
  
I did a lot of direction on all of the Christmas tree. Sailor Moon and Chibi-Moon picked ornaments contains colors used by Sailor Senshi/Scouts. We did the usually randomly placed pieces. Mr. Bault's gang did a regular Christmas tree, making both Spyro and Sonic a little bit upset with Bault. The ornaments that were on "Pokemon" cast's tree were common ornaments with some ornaments from the "Pokemon" universes.  
  
I had a lot of fun with the next thing. The old two "Christmas story" Dr. Thinker wrote for us and gives Dr. Forrester. He had to re-riff it with everyone their, even the evil-doers got into the act. Mega-Gage 6.7's mouth was dropped for long enough, that he might have consumed a few small rodents.  
  
The next was a small Pokemon tournament. Ash Ketchum, Misty and Brock fore- fitted, but Team Rocket used their Pokemon and beat everybody. The Pokemon they got was another Pikachu as well. Team Rocket smiled, open up a portal and disappeared. Dr. Thinker told us that "Team Rocket" never attacked the Vermillion City's Pokemon Center, and never Ash Ketchum laughed. After the battle, Ash Ketchum told us he and the gym leaders, including Misty come from a world different from the animated series, with expect of one of gym leaders, Giovanni. His world, his father is still living and head of the Earth Badge Gym in Vermillion City. He disappeared and the gym leader followed. Giovanni reveal that he from the animation series that been airing since Sept. of 1995, and he disappear. As well as many others people and characters.  
  
We say good-bye and Brain Guy returned us to the "Satellite of Love". For a little break, Pearl vowed not to send any movies, bad or good, to us for the Christmas week. Know, her, I'm expecting a little Christmas story by Dr. Thinker to be in a unholy stocking soon.  
  
  
  
Signed  
  
Tom Servo.  
  
################################################################  
  
I wish everybody on the web, a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year  
  
Signed  
  
Dr. Thinker 


End file.
